While there have been many other apparatus manufactured wherein a person skilled or semi-skilled or in the electronic field may purchase kits for the manufacture of various electronic components or assemblies, there have been no toy devices for younger less skilled persons. In addition, in the past, the assembly of all the components in the proper series required a great deal of skill and patience in the following instruction. These devices, however, where not capable of being put together by young children especially children unfamiliar with electronic terms or components. Further, assembly of electronic components in the past, to form either a radio, TV, or calculator, required the one assembling the unit to have various special tools to assembly the device being made.
It is therefore an object of this invention to produce an electronic assembly toy unit that requires no tools or manufacture, just the insertion of blocks containing components into a base plate.
A further object is to provide an electronic assembly toy that upon completion is a working unit giving the person or child assembling it a sense of accomplishment.
A still further object is to have some of the electronic components visible and named so that the person putting together the device learns to understand what certain electronic components are and what they look like.